1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup shaped baked confectionary and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as methods of manufacturing cup shaped baked confectionaries, such as tarts or the like by baking a material or dough of the cup shaped baked confectionary prepared by blending necessary raw materials, (1) a method as shown in FIG. 12 by baking a dough 3 of the cup shaped baked confectionary in a condition sandwiched between baking plates of a combined die consisted of a concave type baking plate 1 and a convex type baking plate 2, and subsequently peel the baked cup shaped baked confectionary 4 off the baking plates 1 and 2, (2) a method as shown in FIG. 13 by pressing and shaping a dough 6 of the cup shaped baked confectionary fitted on a concave type baking plate 5 by means of a convex die, baking the dough 6 of the cup shaped baked confectionary after removing the convex die, and then peeling a cup shaped baked confectionary 8 off the concave type baking plate, (3) a method as shown in FIG. 14 by extending the dough 11 of the cup shaped baked confectionary for covering a baking die 10 formed from a convex type curved plate form metal wire netting 9, shaping the dough 11 along the shape of the baking die 10 and baking in an oven together with the baking die 10, and so on have been known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25351.
However, in the method of (1), since the dough 3 of the cup shaped baked confectionary is baked in a condition compressed between the concave baking plate 1 and the convex baking plate 2, heat conductivity is low. Also, since expansion of the dough 3 is restricted, its structure becomes a high density to provide hard texture. Furthermore, releasing of the die becomes difficult.
In the method of (2), the dough 6 of the cup shaped baked confectionary can slack during baking to cause a difference between a central portion 12 of the cup and the edge portion 13 of the peripheral wall to cause difficulty in forming the cup shaped baked confectionary with uniform thickness. Furthermore, releasing of the die becomes difficult.
In the method of (3), the baked cup shaped confectionary can penetrate into the mesh of the metal wire netting 9 to cause difficulty to release from the die. Namely, all of these methods (1) to (3), difficulty is caused in releasing of the cup shaped baked confectionary after baking. Therefore, in order to prevent the baked confectionary from cracking or breakage upon releasing from the die, a thickness of dough inherently becomes thick. Therefore, it has been difficult to manufacture thin and small cup shaped baked confectionary, and efficiency in production of the cup shaped baked confectionary is inherently low.